In medical applications it is often necessary to accurately place a quantity of material in precise locations. In dentistry often viscous materials have been used in dental restorations. A syringe having a mechanical advantage has been used to precisely deliver viscous dental materials. One such syringe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,207 entitled “Dental Cartridge Extruder with Rigid Drop-In Front End” issuing to Dragan et al. on Feb. 6, 1996, which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is a syringe having a barrel with a breach opening in the front end for receiving a cartridge containing a dental material. The cartridge has an outer diameter that fits within the breach opening. A plunger pushes a plug or piston within the rear end of the cartridge forcing the material out of a nozzle. The lever advances the plunger with a mechanical advantage to extrude viscous materials.
While this syringe is suitable to dispense relatively small volumes of material precisely there is a need for dispensing larger volumes of material in some applications.